Many items are provided to users after an image of the item is exchanged. For example, a user can browse to an electronic marketplace to view an item. The user may determine that they want the item shown in the pictures and/or description, and request that the item provider provide the item to the user.
However, when the user receives and decides to return the item, the process is difficult and time consuming. For example, the user may traverse several steps to request the return (e.g., calling the item provider, browsing to the electronic marketplace to start a multi-step login and request process, etc.). Once the return is requested, the user may still have to print a shipping label, purchase a return box, and/or drop off the box at a shipping facility during the shipping facility's limited hours.